In Heaven
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.Yuuri betrayed Wolfram for a human girl. As expected and more, Wolfram gets his revenge.One sided YuuRam.Rated for language and character death.


A/N: translated and revised with the permission of **Death by Frenchbread** ...enjoy!xD

**In Heaven**

_**Oneshot**_

He was alone in his room...and numerous thanks to the Great One for that. If either Gunter or his brothers would hear him, he was sure they'd be onto him like ants to melted sugar.

Of all the things that Wolfram hated, it was being fussed over.

In the company of solitude, he lashed out.

"Why?" he cried in anguish. "WHY?!"

Giving into pure rage, he pulled at his hair...left, right, until his head almost bled from the intensity of the pain.

"YUURI!" was his resounding bellow to the skies. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

That day had been the most painful one in the short life of the young Bielefield. He had heard the news from the Great Sage when he visited from the other world.

He said that Yuuri had wed to a girl. A mortal girl who...objectively speaking, truly was ugly in both appearance and attitude.

Wolfram did not hear wrong. He could be backed up by Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina and Gisela who had been with him at the time. Still, he could not bring himself to believe it. How could Yuuri betray him like that? Weren't they in love with each other? Wasn't the time and devotion Wolfram offered enough for him? Had he done something wrong? Had Yuuri just suddenly...lost interest in him altogether?

It was a stab to the heart to think about it, but what other reason could there be?

"MOTHERFUCK YOU!"

The room of the unfortunate looked like it had been violently ravished by a storm. All energy seemed to drain out of him and he collapsed on the mauled bedsheets.

Tears continuously flowed from emerald-blue eyes and their owner's lithe frame shook by the force of his sobs.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram cursed under his breath before hiccupping. "I won't be able to forgive you for what you did. You think...you THINK I'm alright with your treachery. You think I won't take to heart your relationship with that fat _whore_. You think I won't get hurt because you can't see! You're so shallow...you're so BLIND!"

He shakily stood and forcefully tried to destroy himself using his remaining energy and the wall.

His heart was numb with grief. He was sick of pain, tried of running away from every obstacle. It was time for revenge, to let the world know that severe punishment awaited those who took Wolfram von Bielefield for granted.

"You will pay, Yuuri..."

"_Don't lie to me, Murata!" screamed the youngest of the three half-brothers. "Because you don't know what I can do to you!"_

_The bespectacled boy took time to answer. "Do you think I would lie to you, Sir von Bielefield?" His tone was quiet. "I'll repeat...Shibuya got married to a human girl native to Earth."_

_Conrart rushed to his steadily weakening brother to catch him in case he fainted_

"_H-how did this happen?" he demanded._

_Murata hung his head. "Shibuya's logic eludes me until now. We grew apart once he met the girl. What he DID tell me concerning her was that he felt sorry for her and wanted to help--"_

"_YOU MEAN THAT'S IT?!" Wolfram retaliated sharply. "ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER WAS USELESS?!"_

_The double-black man took a step back in shock._

"_Wolfram...calm down," Gwendal began, nervousness apparent in his voice._

"_NO!!"_

_Conrart was having an extremely difficult time restraining their youngest brother._

"_THIS CAN'T BE! YUURI!!"_

"Run that by me again..." Gunter told the scrawny soldier. "You must be joking."

"No, my lord. Sir von Bielefield was not in his room, nor was he found in any other part of the castle."

The lavender-haired man hurriedly made for Gwendal's office and almost broke the door down.

"W-wolfram!" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Where is he?!"

The ex-general gave him a look. "Is he lost?"

"That's what I heard from the soldiers!"

The entire kingdom consequently fell into chaos.

...and not only Shin Makoku. Let us travel to Earth.

"YUURI! MY BABY! _NO!!_"

"Mother? MOTHER!!" Shibuya Shori's socked feet thundered up the stairs of their home as he raced toward the source of the scream.

"Motherfuck!" he blurted out when the sight that had so horrified his mother met his eyes. In mere half-seconds he turned about and called for help as well as summon the mazoku from the other world to let them know what had happened.

Hours passed. Night had fallen and Yuuri's mother was far from being consoled.

If you are wondering as to what could have possibly taken place, I will narrate...

Wolfram had purposefully traveled to Earth using a new, powerful maryoku. He chanced upon the traitor and his new spouse visiting the humble Shibuya abode in the hopes of spending dinner with the family once again.

Upon being told by a servant that the residents of the house were still out, the couple opted to wait in Yuuri's old bedroom.

There, Wolfram saw his chance.

Using his trusty sword, he broke into the house and beheaded the fat, disgusting whore in one clean swing.

Stunned to incoherence by shock and fear, Yuuri watched his former fiance slowly advance. The blonde looked like one crazed.

The black-haired man stiffened however, when he was suddenly engulfed in a fierce hug and a voice whispered in his ear...

"Wait for me in heaven."

With that, the blade rammed into both of them...from the Maou's back until past the prince's gut.

The pair died together.

And in such a state were they found.

With the moon and the stars as their judges, Shori took a deep breath and left the house, past the parked police cars, past the ambulance and stopped at the small party of visitors from the other world.

Without a sound, they all hung their heads. None of them could take the guilt gnawing away at their consciences and together, they shamelessly mourned.

"_Wait for me in heaven..."_

**END**

A/N: Uh...yikes. Maybe some things aren't meant to be translated. Ah well...forgive me. The only direct translation I know of 'putang ina' is 'motherfucker' or 'motherfuck you'. I sincerely apologize if some parts of this fic seem very stiff or vague...don't blame me. Blame **Death by Frenchbread**! Just kidding! I hope you liked it...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
